


The Mirror Doesn't Lie (How I Wish It Did)

by perfumette



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Trans, i tried my best to write trans girl asahi...because we need (aka i need) more trans girl asahi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfumette/pseuds/perfumette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She always hated this part. She will always hate this part.</p>
<p>She undressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mirror Doesn't Lie (How I Wish It Did)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!! So this is basically the result of me wanting to see more transvolleys (specifically, more trans girl Asahi). I haven't written fanfiction in years, so my writing is kind of shaky, but regardless, I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Asahi-centric, no other characters show up in this fic or are mentioned
> 
> CW for dysphoria, mention of nudity, and misgendering

She always hated this part.

She _will always_ hate this part.

Always doing this in secret, when no one was around to interrupt. When no one could see her so vulnerable. 

Carefully, rising from the bed she had sat on, Asahi walked towards a full-length mirror until her full body appeared in it. 

 

She undressed.

 

One layer of clothing, another layer, and another, until all that stood reflecting in front of her was her bare image. Developed muscles, coarse body hair, and multiple other flaws as far as the eye could see, a result of years of volleyball, and puberty.

 

**Disgusting.**

**Revolting.**

 

So many wishes for change that seemed, no, **_were_** so far away, so out of reach to attain.

 

If only.

**If only.**

**_If only._**

 

The sensation of hot, stinging tears falling down her cheeks hit her **hard** , and by then Asahi broke down, deep sobs raking her body, shaking her being.

 

_‘You’ll always be my little **boy**.’ _

_‘ **He’s** not that intimidating, honestly!’ _

_‘You’re so **handsome** , Asahi!’_

_‘I wish I was as **tall** as you!’_

 

She didn’t know how much longer she could take this suffering, this agony.

For Azumane Asahi was _not_ a boy, **_never_** a boy, but the world never recognized that. _Recognized her_. To them, she was a boy.

 

And in her pain, it seemed like that’s what she’d always be.

 

**A boy.**

**Author's Note:**

> Really short, I know. I honestly was never the one to write out full stories, instead it's easier for me to make oneshots (or probably drabbles, too). 
> 
> Really hoped you enjoyed it! If you ever wanna discuss transvolleys (or gender, because I'm always up for that) my tumblr is perfumette (the same as my user on here).
> 
> ps forgive me for the spacing being so loopy, I tried to even it out so that way it wouldn't be one big paragraph, but I fucked up..


End file.
